


Jeepers Creepers

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [43]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, Scary Movies, Sickfic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Guang-hong invites his friends over for some late night scary movies. Phichit, Leo, and Yuuri accept the invitation during their visit in Shanghai — Yuri reluctantly accepts too, as long as there's still free food and drinks as promised. He hasn't tried to get into any fights, so Guang-hong considers this a decent sleepover so far.





	Jeepers Creepers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Halloweeny Spooptacular YOI Wednesday, everybody! I'm having a BLAST and I hope you are too! :) Back with another prompt fill from the YOI Kink Meme on Tumblr, and it's " **[Yuuri& Others + Any Rating. Yuuri, Phichit, Leo, Yurio, and Guang-Hong all have a sleepover and watch scary movies.](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153795344112/yuuri-others-any-rating)** " and I'm also participating again in the YOI Rarepair Monthly Challenge for " **[Fall (and all things associated with it)](https://yoirarepairmonthly.tumblr.com/post/165025309784/october-november-prompts)** " because why not?! I love sharing all my Halloweeny fic ideas! Any thoughts/comments deeply appreciated thank you!
> 
> My two Halloweeny playlists for sharing and listening: **[halloween spooky time](https://playmoss.com/en/valcreative/playlist/halloween-spooky-time)** (traditionally Halloween and more popular songs) and **[boils and ghouls](https://playmoss.com/en/valcreative/playlist/boils-and-ghouls)** (the creepier and unsettling supernatural and horror-themed songs)

 

*

It's the middle of night and Leo's mobile starts vibrating noisily, just like his game-controller back at home when the enemy has struck or draws nearer.

"… Why's it doing that?" he asks cautiously.

"No idea. Let's just keep playing," Phichit says, clapping his shoulder. They venture towards the unlit entrance of an opened hallway closet.

Leo squints his eyes down at the ghost radar app, as the halycon-green blips grow larger on screen.

His mobile then strobes a bright, flashing white and a unholy shriek of something demonic blares out of the speakers. He jumps in place and curses out in Spanish, bumping into Phichit who starts cry-laughing, grabbing onto both of Leo's shoulders to keep him from running away.

"Don't drop your phone!" Phichit gasps, his dark eyes watering.

The prank-scare app shuts down automatically. Leo glares a little at one of his best friends, his mouth screwing up into a faint pout. "You're _evil_ ," he mumbles.

A knock on the wall behind them snaps their heads around.

"If you're done playing around in the dark, the food's here," Guang-hong announces, his little smile widening as Phichit makes a victorious _whoop!_ and hurries past him. Leo ttches, examining his mobile and uninstalling the fake ghost hunting app.

Guang-hong clears his throat, fiddling with a stray, cotton candy blue-colored thread. He's regretting wearing the childish-looking, baby dino-print onesie for their group sleepover.

"Um… I really like your pajamas."

The other boy glances up, as if not expecting Guang-hong to be waiting for him. Leo's expression softens away from annoyance. "You like Superman too?" he asks.

It's knee-length, dark blue pajama shorts with the red-and-yellow, classic S-shield. Leo has had them since he was fifteen — a birthday present from his older brother Isaac. When Guang-hong nods quietly, Leo rubs the back of his neck, appearing bashful for no reason.

"He's _great_. Superman is. He's an immigrant too and to everybody else, he's considered the American dream. So they love him," Leo blurts out, dropping his eyes and his cheeks warming.

Guang-hong looks him over, trying to not giggle at how embarrassed Leo seems for being so passionate about a childhood hero — while at the same time, trying to not show how obviously he fawns over his dear, _handsomeandamazing_ friend. Someone, to Guang-hong, is considered much more iconic than Superman as the American success story.

"Who wouldn't love him…?"

The surface of Guang-hong's lips physically tingle on _love_.

Leo peeks up through his bangs, contemplative about this, and beginning to smile.

Yuri, in a solid, black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, ends up between them. "You two done flirting or can I use the bathroom?" he grumbles, appearing to wait slightly impatient as Leo apologizes frantically and steps out of the doorway.

It's the end of another skating competition for the men's division, this time in Shanghai. Guang-hong invites a few of them to a family friend's empty but huge apartment, instead of staying at another cramped, expensive hotel. They're out vacationing in Switzerland, and Guang-hong get the key from his mother, passed on from the family friend.

Phichit, Leo, and Yuuri accept the invitation, and after a little friendly persuasion, Yuri accepts too, demanding fulfillment on the promise of free food and drinks. He hasn't tried to get into any fights, so Guang-hong considers this _lucky_.

He orders fast food from two different restaurants in Shanghai: beef noodles, fried stuffed buns, dumplings, rice balls, wontons, steamed egg, mushroom chicken rice, sweet and sour spare-ribs, coconut curry beef, and fish-flavored shredded pork with rice. Guang-hong makes sure to bring in plenty of water bottles and salt soda pop.

"Ooh, tastes kinda lemony and minty," Phichit says, taking another sip and lounging out with arms and legs stretched on one of the couches. He grins and chuckles as Yuuri nudges his legs off a cushion, sitting down and adjusting his glasses. Both of them are in t-shirts like Yuri, and then fleecy pajama bottoms, Phichit's cream-colored and Yuuri's a dark gray and plaid. "We agreed about watching scary movies tonight, yes?

Guang-hong flips through the television selection, eyeing whatever pops up.

"How about… Ju-on?"

"Seen it," Phichit comments, mock-yawning. "Besides, Thai horror movies are _scarier_." He tosses a playful shit-eating look at Yuuri beside him who ' _pfftts_ ' as if disbelieving and smirks a little. "Yuuri and I would marathon horror movies together in college. Right after exams. It's like we're veterans—wait, WAIT, Guang-hong!" Phichit yells, waving a hand stop him scrolling. "How about that one?"

"Alone?" Guang-hong asks, clicking on the description.

Phichit nods. " _Fad_ ," he recites in his own language. "It means 'twin' in Thai."

"Just play it already," Yuri says sharply, nursing one of the newly-opened, cold water bottles. He ignores a silent, exasperated stare from Phichit.

They flip off the overhead, twin lights, whispering to each other until it starts. A creepy and bell-like music, and disembodied voices of children singing a lullaby.

Guang-hong and Leo glance uneasily to each other. Yuri scoots down against the lone, padded armchair, his arms folding over his upright knees. Already absorbed by the movie, Phichit stares at the television with barely concealed excitement, and Yuuri relaxes.

A good twenty minutes pass, with nobody saying anything. The movie's premise clues in to be a mystery surrounding a young, attractive woman who had been a conjoined twin.

Nobody but — _Yuri_.

Twice he's complained about how not scary this is.

"Are you okay, Yurio?" Yuuri asks, examining the blotchy color to Yuri's pale but sweaty cheeks. Maybe it's just the trick of the light, but is he looking nauseated and swaying?

He gets ignored. Predictable.

There's a scene with the woman bleeding out copiously from her stomach, with little explanation, soaking her dress's linen and her hands as she moans in stark horror. That's when they hear Yuri leap out of the armchair and charge down the hallway.

"Yurio?" Yuuri calls through the bathroom door, being the first one to go after him. He doesn't think Yuri hears over the sounds of his own puking. "Hold on! I'll be back!"

Guang-hong meets him at the end of the hall, wringing his hands.

"That doesn't sound good…"

"Does your friend have any medicine for an upset stomach?" Yuuri questions, sighing and gazing back at the bathroom door. "Yurio might have a fever too, but I don't know."

It makes sense, he thinks. Right after his free skate, earlier that day, Yuri had been unsteady on his feet, nearly crashing into Yakov as he untied his ice-skates. It's when he began looking paler than normal, his green eyes unfocused and bright-shining.

"What's wrong?" Phichit shouts, pausing the movie.

"Yurio's sick. I'm gonna have him take medicine and go rest."

"That's a good idea, Yuuri," Leo tells him.

Guang-hong follows Yuuri to the bathroom, observing in semi-concern as Yuuri murmurs consolingly and leads Yuri outside, an arm securely around Yuri's waist.

Yuri doesn't respond to his name, or really anyone speaking to him, but does swallow down the pills and more water when Guang-hong hands them over. He wraps himself in the thick, plush bedding and rolls over on the extra room, coughing and seemingly exhausted.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Leo asks them, straightening up as Guang-hong and Yuuri return to the couch.

Yuuri forces a thin, close-lipped smile.

"I'll check on him later."

Phichit presses his foot against Yuuri's outer thigh, to get his attention. A teasing, little smile.

"Yuuri is a g _oooooo_ d nurse," he coos, letting out a half-laugh, half-groan when a pleasantly smiling Yuuri shoves Phichit's foot away, with his own foot.

They do end up finishing their movie. The best jumpscare being when the young woman who murdered her conjoined twin sees a pair of feet hovering over her bed, at first. But then the corpse of the murdered twin hangs by the ceiling fan above her, her face mashed beyond recognition. Black blood covering her and those white, round eyes bulging from the gore.

It's another hour, and Yuuri slips out of the den, peeking into the extra room. "He's still asleep. That's good," Yuuri tells his friends, curling back to his original spot.

"How about one more movie before calling it a night?" Phichit suggests. They agree in soft murmurs, and Phichit chooses again— something called _Nang Nak_. "This one is a bit older, and kind of has a love story, but everybody knows this one back home."

The movie's beginning is _heartbreaking_ — with the young girl Nak sobbing as her husband Mak leaves for war. It feels like… a different, saddened kind of horror.

Phichit's hand seeks out Yuuri's by the cushion, grasping it, their fingers touching and roaming each other's. Yuuri shifts closer to him, leaning his head to Phichit's neck, his chin weighting to Phichit's shoulder as the other man cuddles up to Yuuri too.

Guang-hong sniffles, wiping under his right eye. He turns and smiles weakly as Leo nudges an arm to him, encouraging him to move. Guang-hong decides to lay his head on Leo's lap, grateful and blushing when Leo's brown fingers pet his hair, slow and absurdly gentle.

Nothing seems unusual about the horror film minus the visions of dead soldiers on fire, and Nak's extending arm that goes between floorboards like it's made of putty.

Phichit's mobile reads 3:30am when the credits roll.

"I really liked her," Leo whispers down to Guang-hong who nods solemnly, still laying on top of him, blinking and wiping his eyes again with his fists.

Phichit beams at them, and a slumbering, snoring Yuuri, a little teary-eyed as well.

"I'm glad."

*

Yuri wakes, less queasy, but his mouth full of the aftertaste of toothpaste and vomit. He steers himself for the kitchen for another bottle of water, halting by the den.

Cartons of sticky, room-temperature noodles and eggs and wontons everywhere. The drained, clear plastic bottles and aluminum cans of _nasty_ -smelling soda left out, scattered to the carpet. Phichit and Yuuri doze off on their couch-end, taking up most of it, without any blankets. Phichit's face nuzzles into Yuuri's rising and falling chest.

In fact, most of the blankets end up on the floor, along with Guang-hong and Leo. They're curled up together, face-to-face, Guang-hong's arm nearly brushing the tip of Leo's nose.

" _Figures_ ," Yuri mutters, shaking his head benevolently.

*

 


End file.
